Cardfight Vanguard Equestria Saga
by SouthardKyle
Summary: A reenactment of the first season of Cardfight Vanguard with a little changes so it can fit in the MLP universe


A purple earth pony with a helmet with a horn coming out of the center was charging an armored earth pony with a spear in on hoof and a shield in the other he was on a dragon. Then a dragon with two swords appeared the purple earth pony ran though the dragon then jumped at the pony on the dragon. He just blocked the attack with is shield.

"Pitiful Nehalem," The purple pony insulted. "You can't stop the attack of my Juggernaut Maximum forever you know."

"You really think so," said Nehalem.

"I got you now," said Juggernaut.

"You have got nothing," Nehalem calmly responded. "You never stood a chance against me,"

"Say what?"

"I am going to ride up to the next grade right now. **NOW RIDE THE VANGUARD** **Descend Dragonic Overlord!**" Then pony turned into a huge dragon with a sword in his right claw.

"Impossible…" said Juggernaut in fear as the dragon prepared to attack, shouting fire from his mouth.

"I can't believe you bet my Juggernaut Maximum. What is with your luck, huh?" said Diamond Tiara.

"My luck" said Spike.

"How dare he."

"You ok?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Winning matches as usual, Spike" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash." said Spike.

"Have you even lost a game since you move back here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, not yet."

"Nice, hey Sweetie Bell are of you regulars better at Vanguard then Spike?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know." said Sweetie Bell.

"Then that settles, it if she can't decide then I will be the one Spike is the best!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!, he is not that great I almost had him" said Diamond Tiara.

"Nice try loser" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why you!"

'Is that all it take to be on top, these easy games are a waste of my time, is there anypony better around her'. Spike thought.

[i]With countless ponies around the world playing trading card games they quickly become a part of our daily lives. These days the biggest of them all is Cardfight Vanguard. I never would have thought a game would change my life forever.[/i]

Miss Cheerilee was teaching her class.

"Apple Bloom?" said Cheerilee.

"Yes Miss Cheerilee?" said Apple Bloom.

"How would you stay alive. If you were transported to the warring pony clans period" asked Cheerilee.

"Well I guess I." shuddered Apple Bloom.

"Don't ask Appleshy." one student said (Appleshy was what some kids called her, because she get nerves in class).

"Come on Apple Bloom imagine you are really there." said Cherilee.

"I-I guess I guess I would always make sure I had an escape plan" said Apple whole class laughed.

"Now children it's not a bad plan. If all you want to do is stay alive. How about next time you imagine your self with a bit bigger role to play next time." said Cherilee.

"I-I'm sorry." said Apple Bloom 'Man I sure messed that up, there would be no way I would feet in back then, but I know he would be a hero in the warring pony clans period the vanguard warrior Blaster Blade' she thought holding the card.

Diamond Tiara was in the back of the class opening a pack of cards, "Oh come on I was hoping this pack would have something strong to bet that dragon. I suck, no its all because of Spike I use to be the best player at that store until he came back, and beat me at my own game. I have to get my hoofs on some better cards hay what she all happy about,

Wait that's a Vanguard card and its Blaster Blade that's the kind of rare power card I'm looking for." Diamond Tiara thought.

"What do you want from me?" asked Apple Bloom back against the wall (more like scared or nerves not like pined or pushed).

"Hey, there Apple Bloom why didn't you they me you were a Vanguard Fighter?" said Diamond Tiara.

"A Vanguard Fighter?" asked Apple Bloom

"Don't play dumb if you have the cards, then you must be familiar with the game you got some right."

"Well yeah, but I-I don't actually use them or anything, I'm not what you think I am."

"Yah what ever then just show me the card you have in that small book you have."

Apple Bloom pulls out the book. Then Diamond Tiara takes the book.

"No way! It is Blaster Blade! With this I could finally beat that show off ." said Tiara."

"Let me see, wow cool!" said Silver Spoon.

"How about we go to Card Capital?" asked Tiara.

"Wait Diamond Tiara that's mine. It was a special gift you can't take it away from me wait" said Apple Bloom.

Then Silver Spoon trips her "Oops".

"Don't push it you're not a Vanguard Fighter, anyway a card this awesome deserves to battle every day. So I'll take it off your hoofs buddy, ok lets to Card Capital" said Tiara.

"Give it back, that's not your you can't" said Apple Bloom.

"I challenge you." Tiara said to Spike.

"What? You're no challenge" said Spike.

"You talk like a big shot, but I want a rematch to see who is best in the shop once and for all."

"No thanks."

"What?" asked Tiara.

"You're not very good at this game. You lake foresight and your strategy is pretty weak all you care for is brute force, playing you again would just be a waste of my time so why bother" said Spike.

"Dude that's harsh" said Rainbow.

"Won't get anything out of it ha then if you beat me you can have this card" said Tiara.

"That's Blaster Blade! Those things are triple rare man." said Rainbow.

'Blaster Blade could it be that card.' thought Spike.

"So shall we?" Tiara ask.

"Fine"

"Oh, it's on now."

"My card." she thought heading to card capital.

"Oh man came on, why is my luck so bad today" said Tiara.

"Your luck doesn't matter. Now ride the Vanguard" said Spike.

Apple Bloom appear at the entrance of Card Capital. 'I'm pretty sure this is the place Tiara mention.' and she went in side.

"That's 6 damage so I win" said Spike.

"No way, lets play again" said Tiara.

"Were finished here, hey heads up buddy" said Rainbow.

'Blaster Blade.' thought Spike.

"Hey man cheer up you won!" said Rainbow.

"Give me my card back!" said Apple Bloom.

"Hi, Apple Bloom" said Rainbow.

"Apple Bloom." said Tiara.

"Tiara give it back, it means a lot to me" said Apple Bloom.

"I don't have it anymore" said Tiara.

"A missing card, do you mean that one?" asked Rainbow pointing at the Blaster Blade card.

"Yes, that's it that's my card" said Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom try to get the card, but before she could Spike snatch it away.

"Please give it back." said Apple Bloom.

"No way, this card belongs to me. It's important to respect the terms and conditions of a Vanguard Battle don't you think? This pony bet me the card and lost." said Spike.

"Well can I have it back?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Sorry Apple Bloom but when you lose a card in battle you have to fight to get back." said Spike.

"Well then, why don't you fight me for it."

Everypony was in shock.

"Ok Apple Bloom, it a deal." said Spike.

"Hold on you can't fight her. You haven't even played Vanguard before, you don't even have a deck." said Tiara.

"It's true I never have played before, but I built this deck just incase I ever got the chance to play." said Apple Bloom.

"Say what?"

"Take a seat and get comfy." said Spike.

"Move it along loser filly." said Rainbow.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Tiara.

"This battle, we are about witness a match between the best player in the store and a pony how has not played the game before. This is going to be hilarious!" said Rainbow.

"Stop saying Spike is the best. I'm sure with the right cards I could have" said Tiara.

"Since this is your first time I will explain the rules as we go along ok" said Spike.

"Sure, ok." said Apple Bloom.

"Oh yah, you won't stand much of a chance against me without this Blaster Blade in your deck."

"Yes, that's right."

"So you can borrow it. Until I bet you and take it back, ok?"

[i]Blaster Blade[/i] "Thank you."

"Your are lending her a card and you're going to explain the rules? How unusual nice of you Spike." said Rainbow.

"I'm only going the explain the rules once so you better listen lets start. Now imagine it are spirits transported to a planet similar Equestria called Cray. In this form there are only two powers available to us. The first of which allows us to summon the monster of this the cards in your deck are called you units call to them. But first we have to draw are starting hands got that. All the cards you draw can both attack and defend for you (drawing 5 cards) these are your units. Each card has its own grade and powers and any other abilities will be on the card and then. There's the second power of our spirit form the power to ride is to possess one of our units the units we mirage with are called are Vanguard's you follow. The word Vanguard mean is the one that leads the way" said Spike.

"The Vanguard leads the way." Apple Bloom repeated.

"Now object of the game is to defeat your opponent by landing attacks on their Vanguard. The card in front of you is a grade 0 unite right?"

"Yes."

"Ok flip it over ok. Stand up the Vanguard Lizard Runner Undeux." said Spike.

"For me, Stardust Trumpeter stand up." said Apple Bloom.

Spike's spirit turned into a dragon with a two sword. Apple Bloom's spirit an armored white Pegasus with a red mane and tail it also had a halo over his head.

"Ok are forces are ready to do battle on the surface of the planet Cray. It will be easier to explain if I take the first move, ok?" said Spike.

"Sure" said Apple Bloom.

"You start each turn by drawing a card. Each turn you can promote you Vanguard as long as it is equal or no more than one grade above. Stake that unit on top of the Vanguard. Ride the Embodiment of Armor Bahr he turned into a demise look earth pony with a sword in his right hoof. Now that your Vanguard is promoted you can call units equal or lower grade units to the battle felled this is called the rear-guard. I call the Flame of Hope Aermo, then a red earth pony appeared with two small horns on its head not like unicorn horns. Now I have two units on the field and with them, I can attack. Expect you can't attack on the first turn. The downside of going first, It's your turn."

(R) (Bahr) (R)

(R) (Aermo) (R)

"Right I will draw a card. Then I will ride Little Sage Marron, then I call Wingal too." She turned into a unicorn with red book, a hat and glasses, and dog with bat wings for ears appeared.

(R) (Marron) (R)

(R) (Wingal) (R)

"Well it looks like we both have two units in play, so are you attacking?" asked Spike.

"I'll attack you." said Apple Bloom.

"Ok turn your Vanguard to single they attack" said Spike.

"Then I attack you Bahr with Little Sage Marron" said Apple Bloom.

"When you attack you can boost your attack with another unit as long as that unit is a grade 1 or 0, and they have to be in the same row." said Spike.

"In that case I will have Wingal boost Marron's attack" said Apple Bloom.

14000 to 8000

"When your Vanguard attacks you need to revile the top card of your deck, and check for a drive trigger look for a mark in the upper right corner. If there is not on nothing happens but you get to add it to your hand no matter what." said Spike.

(no trigger) "Then my attack went though?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yes" said Spike.

Marron hit Bahr with lighting from her horn.

"Alright." said Apple Bloom.

"Your attack overwhelmed my Vanguard this is the damage from that hit (no trigger). Now if you can deal me five more damage than my forces will disappear from the surface of the planet, that means I lose. Does it all make sense?" asked Spike.

"Yes."

"Will it is good to see you are catching on it's my turn. I ride the Dragon Knight Nehalem I call Bahr."

(Bahr) (Nehalem) (R) 1 Damage

(R) (Aermo) (R)

"No more, Mr. Spike" said Rainbow.

"Apple Bloom doesn't stand a chance" said Tiara.

"I attack Marron with Bahr." said Spike.

8000 to 8000

"Marron and Bahr have the same power so then?" asked Apple Bloom.

"If the power is equal the attack goes through" said Spike.

"But if this attack goes through. Then you can hit me with Nehalem after and I would take two damage right?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yes, but you can weaken your opponents attack with the cards in you hand. However you can only guard with units equal or lower than your Vanguard" said Spike.

"Then I guard with the Bringer of Good Luck Epona."

"The number on the side of the card becomes your damage shield. Bahr's power is not strong enough to break through. My attack had no effect, but that card you guarded with must go in the drop zone. Next I attack with Nehalem boosted by aermo" said Spike.

16000 to 8000

"I don't guard."

"Not that I need it but I check for a drive trigger (no trigger). Nehalem lunged his spree at marron. Its your move."

"Right." 'We both have one damage each.' "I ride the Knight of Silence Gallation." She turned into a stallion with purple mane and tail with a red bandana on covering his eyes and a sword in his right hoof. "Also I call Marron and Flogal." Then a pink dog appeared.

(Flogal) (Gallatin) (R) 1 Damage

(Marron) (Wingal) (R)

"Now with the boost of Wingal, Gallatin attacks Nehalem. He slashed his sword agents Nehalem (both no trigger). Then boosted by Marron, Flogal attack Nehalem." said Apple Bloom.

13000 to 10000

"I can't let you do that. I guard Aermo. Your attack fails." said Spike.

13000 to 15000

"Then I guess my turn over." 'I did do one damage if we keep trading damage like this I will just barely win.'

"Why do you look so relieved did you think I would let it end this way. Time for your final lesson I call Wyvern Strike Tejas, and Jarran." A blue mechanical appeared, and earth pony riding a red mechanical dragon appeared. "Pitcher it the assaulted I'm about to begin first I attack Flogal with Bahr I guard with Flogal, boosted Jarren, Tejas attacks Gallatin."

"I can't stop that" said Apple Bloom.

"That right, when Jarran boosts Tejas he boosts another 4000 power." He shot the gun that was in his mouth.

18000 to 10000

"Now I have two damage as well, guess were tied" said Apple Bloom.

"Oh who said I was finished attacking you. Aermo boosts Nehalem and I attack your Vanguard."

16000 to 10000

"16000" said Apple Bloom.

"You sure that's all, embodiment of spear tahr but look what's in the corner. If you see a mark it allows you to give 5000 to one of your units, and another effect depend on the color. Yellow means it's critical which means it will do another point of damage."

21000 to 10000

"Then that means..." said Apple Bloom.

"This is going to hit you for two damage and once I take the lead I don't give it up." He attack gallatin with magic lighting coming out of his spear. Apple Bloom almost fell backwards in the chair but caught by Rainbow and Tiara.

"Are you ok?" Tiara asked.

(no triggers) "2 damage putting me at a total of 4 that's bad." said Apple Bloom.

"You were able to picture it I see. Witness true vanguard." said spike.

"Guess its all over." said Rainbow.

"If it was me I could still make a come back" said Tiara.

"For sure" said Silver Spoon.

"It's your turn. What's up? Lose the will to continue fighting?" said Spike.

Apple Bloom laugh.

"Your really good but this battle is a lot of fun. I always hoped to get the chance to battle with you, and you gave me the power to stand here before you today" said Apple Bloom.

"I see." said Spike.

"Lets go arise my avatar ride Blaster Blade." She turned into a stallion with white and blue armor and a sword in his right hoof.


End file.
